


Just in Case

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Bond gives Q a present.





	Just in Case

“You know the Smart Blood?” Bond asked that night in bed, not looking away from his paperback.   

Whiskey was curled up in Bond’s lap for her nightly purr, apparently content to ignore the bandages covering the knife slash Bond had taken across his left thigh. Foxtrot lounged between their feet, occasionally batting at Bond’s toes, which was safe for him to do, even post-mission, in a way that it hadn’t been when Bond had first slept over. Bond kept some of his suits in Q’s closet now, and a second straight-razor with all of its ridiculous accoutrements in Q’s bathroom. The original dose of Smart Blood had long since expired--had expired even before Bond had returned from his post-Oberhauser let’s-call-it-a-holiday-instead-of-a-futile-attempt-at-retirement in Europe. 

“Yes?” Q asked warily, putting his tablet down. “You mean the invasive nanotechnology that tracked your every move and had to be deleted so the wrong people couldn’t tell where you were?”

“It also monitored my vitals,” Bond said, setting his book aside. “Don’t forget that.” 

“Right,” Q said. 

“About how secure would you say it is now? Still fairly able to be hijacked?” Bond asked, a teasing glint in his eye. 

Q bit down on his instinctive protests–if he let it happen, this could turn into a snarkfest, and Bond had asked a good question. How secure  _could_  he make the Smart Blood now, post-SPECTRE? “It would depend on how many people knew about it,” he said finally. “I could make it so that only I had access to it, or even knew that you had it again, but if anything happened to me then no one else would have access to that safety net. Why the sudden interest?” 

“What about Moneypenny?” Bond asked, ignoring the question. “Could you arrange to give her access if Whiskey and Foxtrot finally stage a revolt against their overlord?” 

“This innocent creature?” Q asked, reaching over to scratch Whiskey under her chin, feeling her purrs vibrate against his fingers. “Yes, I suppose I could design a failsafe that would transmit the program to Moneypenny’s computer in the event of a kitty revolt.” Or anything else that might befall Six’s quartermaster. 

“Good,” Bond said. “That’s good.” He focused on Whiskey for a few moments, scritching her behind the ears in the way she liked, and then, still looking at her, he said, “How about it, then?” 

“You want me to inject you with a substance that will tell me where you are and what your vitals are at all times,” Q said, his eyebrows creeping up his forehead. 

Bond leered. “Inject me with your fluids, Q.” More seriously, he added, “Look…I only have a few active missions left in me. I’m hoping I’ll come home from all of them. But if I don’t–you deserve to know. To not be kept guessing, waiting for me to come back if some sod has finally managed to finish me off. All right?”  

Q softened. “All right,” he said. “If it’s what you want, I can do it. Thank you.” He leaned over and kissed Bond on the cheek, careful not to disturb Whiskey too badly. 

Bond nodded. “Good,” he said. “We can do it tomorrow. And Q? Happy birthday.” 

"Oh!" Q checked the clock. Sure enough, it was just a few minutes past midnight.  

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MI6 Cafe's 15-Minute Challenge. This ended up taking more like 20 or 25 minutes, but I was still pleased with myself for being able to finish something short and sweet! 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
